


[Podfic] Magical Items and Artefacts

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of the stories written by khalulu for the 3rd round of Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Magical Items and Artefacts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magical Items and Artefacts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42817) by khalulu. 



Length: 00:15:14

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Magical%20Items%20and%20Artefacts.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Magical%20Items%20and%20Artefacts.m4b) (7.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
